


The Love&Lusting for Steve Rogers

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is all about people loving and lusting after our good Captain America aka Steve Rogers. The first chapter is about Scott's and Emma's thoughts about Steve. Although it's not the main focus, it's really is a StevexTony story. Peter is up next. Chapter 3 is about Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott & Emma

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope I did this right. Oh well, if I don't, I hope you still like it. I have a thing for Steve Rogers aka Captain America, obviously. lol I just felt the need to put my thoughts into writing about other's thoughts about Steve....their lusty and dirty thoughts that is. Scott and Emma!

**Scott Summer**

Scott Summer will never confess up to anyone expect maybe Emma, who he gets the feeling already _knows,_ about his feelings for…Steve Rogers. He doesn’t like men or anything like that. He very much loves the female body and everything that comes with it. The soft curves of their hips and the swell of their breast are all very _nice._ Although Scott will admit that even though he doesn’t like men like that, he does at the very least appreciate the male body. It’s just the male body does nothing like the female body does to him sexually.

However, Steve Rogers is completely a different case. The idea of pushing Steve down on any flat surface and tearing his clothes off does some weird-ass things to Scott’s libido. Can you honestly say you’re not gay if the thought of pushing a man down and having your way with him makes your dick hard? Scott doesn’t know and he doesn’t want to know. He really doesn’t. What he does know is the fact he’s in a relationship with Emma. A relationship he’s content to be in. She’s his everything and more…so much more.

Perhaps the combination of Steve’s good looks and naive personality is what makes Scott want to do _something_ to America’s Golden Boy. His good looks shouldn’t be an issue because Emma has blond hair and a pair of beautiful blue eyes too. However, it’s somehow different on Steve. He’s softer and warmer which goes well with his personality. Steve’s honest, trusting, smart, brave, strong, and a whole lot more. Scott finds it hard to believe someone like Steve can exist in today’s world. Maybe it has something to do with being raised in the forties or something.

Nonetheless Steve has some sort of spell or curse on him which Scott doesn’t know how to break. That is, of course, if he wants to break it. Perhaps instead of trying to break the spell or whatever this is, he should solve it. Yeah right. Like Scott can go up to Tony Stark and casually ask him, “Hey, can I fuck your boyfriend so I can get him out of my system? I’ll give him back in a few days. If anything, see it as a good thing for the Avengers and X-Men.”

The terrifying thing about that solution isn’t the fact Tony Stark will blast his sorry and horny ass but the small possibility that maybe once won’t be enough. What if he wants more of Steve? The fact Steve is able to keep someone like Tony Stark in a stable and committed relationship means Steve’s something else in the bedroom. Every time he glances at the TV screen when they mention the Avengers, Tony always seems to be wearing that damn shit-eating grin on his face. Then again when you’re dating and screwing Captain America into the mattress on a daily basis, you, too, will be wearing one. Fuck, Scott wants to have that shit-eating grin on _his_ face.

He’s happy with Emma. She’s great in the bedroom. She knows his needs, wants and delivers each of them. So the idea of him wanting Steve on his back with his legs nicely wrapped around his hips shouldn’t make any sense to him. People only think about cheating on their significant other if they aren’t being satisfied. Scott is happy with Emma, more than happy with Emma actually. He really is. He just wants to fuck Steve’s brains out from time to time, that’s all. He briefly wonders if Steve knows or suspects what Scott really thinks about when they’re in the same room together. How he wants to push him down on the table and take him good and hard. Shit, and here he is supposed to be a good role model for his students.

**Emma Frost**

Emma Frost is in a committed relationship with Scott Summer and is actually happy. And if she’s going to be honest with herself, she has to say being with Scott is the best relationship she’s ever been in. She hopes this relationship will be her last. Obviously Scott isn’t her first and only, but she wants him to be her last. Just him and her. However, Steve Rogers makes that hard. Steve Rogers who wears the Captain America costume like a second glove.

In the beginning, she felt guilty about her desires for another man who isn’t Scott. Occasionally, they just drift from Scott to Steve without her really thinking about it. She told herself as long as she doesn’t act on them, she’s okay. She’s not cheating on Scott, not really. However, her thoughts about Captain America don’t go away, they kept on coming. Thoughts like her wrapping her legs around Steve’s muscular hips or her lips around him make her moist with lust.

After a while, she _does_ feel like she’s cheating on Scott and that gets to her. She thought of confessing to Scott about her feelings for Steve. However, the idea of Scott feeling the same way crosses her mind. So she decides to read Scott’s mind to see if perhaps he, too, has someone luring in his mind. Emma doesn’t mind so long as Scott never entertains the thought of turning them into reality like her. To her complete shock and absolute pleasure, she finds she isn’t the only one who lusts after Steve Rogers in this relationship.

At first she doesn’t know what to think about Scott wanting to screw another man. But since it’s the same man she wants to screw, Emma finds is easy to welcome it with open arms. She also knows Scott loves her and wants to be with _her_. He just wants to fuck Steve from time to time. Sometimes she likes to glance into Scott’s mind when she sees him looking at Steve across the table when the Avengers and X-Men are, on those rare occasions, in the same room together. She also likes to lightly poke around in his mind when she sees his attention on the TV screen where, sure enough, Captain America is front and center. She very much enjoys his thoughts on the good Captain. So much so, she sometimes forgets to add herself into the mix. She’s more than happy to watch.

Unfortunately for both Scott and her, Steve is already in a committed relationship with Tony Stark. She doesn’t understand it and she _knows_ Scott understands it even less. Once or twice she’s read ‘Stark’s not good enough for someone like Steve’ in Scott’s mind before. She can’t help but agree with it. But it doesn’t change the fact Steve Rogers is madly in love with Tony Stark and surprisingly, vice versa. Actually, if Emma didn’t know for a fact Tony shares the same feeling as Steve, she would have done _something._ She’s not sure what but her and Scott wouldn’t hold back.

Scott's lewd thoughts of Steve are something Emma gleefully keeps close to her chest if her random hard nipples are any indication of it. She can't help but wonder which thoughts bring her more pleasure: her and Steve or Scott and Steve. Either way, she'll continue to be ignorant with the fact her boyfriend wants to fuck the very same guy she wishes would fuck her.


	2. Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is up next!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Peter's turn. I didn't really mean to make this kind of dark....my mind just wandered while I was typing this chapter. On a side note: I noticed that there aren't really any Steve/Peter stories. I think I need to write some stories with this pairing although my first love is Steve/Tony!

**Peter Parker**

Peter Parker is pretty sure everyone simply thinks he has a ‘crush’ on Captain America. In the beginning it’s kinda of true. However his feelings for Steve over time go from a simple crush to something deeper. Peter will never tell anyone about _those_ feelings though, he can’t and he won’t. It’s just safer for everyone to keep on thinking his feelings are no more than puppy love. Oh, how Peter wishes he could go back to having a simple crush on Steve.

At first, Peter is ecstatic over the chance to fight alongside Captain America just like the next superhero fanboy is. Stay focus and do what needs to be done. Peter has to constantly tell himself this. However he finds is difficult when all he really wants to do is get Captain America’s signature. He wants to jump up and down with a stupid grin on his face when he gets to be in the same room as Cap. Wants to open doors for him and pull Cap’s chair out before he sits. Hell, he even wants to hold Cap’s arm like a love struck teen. He doesn’t do any of those though. He wants to though, he really does. But he has to try his best from going all batshit crazy on the poor man.

However that simple crush just had to turn into something else. It stops being fun and innocent when Peter starts to notice _every_ little thing about Steve Rogers. The way he moves, fights, does things around the mansion, what foods he likes and doesn’t, interactions with others, and whatnot. He watches him all the time. It shocks Peter when he comes to the realization he wants Steve. And it’s not the ‘I want to hang out with you!’ or ‘I want to be friends with you!’ type either. He actually physically wants Steve as well as emotionally and mentally. He wants to consume the other man whole. He wants everything the other man has to offer and then sum.

Naturally de doesn’t want Steve to know about this because he knows Steve will freak out and Tony will be all over his Spidey ass. People may not notice, but Peter does. He knows Tony can be possessive when it comes to Steve. It’s not obvious but it’s there. If Peter were to be honest with himself, really honest, he can’t blame Tony. Even he feels possessive of Steve! Like when bad guys touch Cap, he feels the need to punch their faces for even _thinking_ they could touch his Cap. Oh wait, he does! He feels this way and he’s not even _dating_ Steve. He’s Steve’s friend and teammate, not lover…never Steve’s lover.

Growing up, no one ever talks about the darker side of love. Peter wishes someone took the fucking time to have that talk with him. Maybe all this is actually natural and he’s simply over thinking his feelings for Steve. However a small part of him knows it’s not natural. Or at the very least, it shouldn’t be natural.

Peter wants to ask Tony what he did to get Cap to fall in love with him. He really does. Every time Steve sees Tony, his face lights up. Peter wants to be able to make Steve’s face light up every time when he seems _him._ It’s just not fair. Peter likes to think he’s a good man as well as good looking one. So why doesn’t Steve look his way? He could make him happy, if anything, he knows he could make Steve laugh! Don’t they say laughter is the key to a successful relationship or something like that? No? Whatever.

If you ask Peter if Tony deserves Steve’s love and devotion…you’ll get complete and utter silence from him. He refuses to answer because he’s afraid of the answer. He doesn’t want to think about it. Doesn’t want to think about how Tony’s….Nope, he’s not going there.

Peter often wonders if he’s the only one who feels this way about Steve Rogers aka Captain America. He hopes so because he wouldn’t want to wish this on anyone. Well, maybe Tony so he can know how it feels to want Steve and know he’ll never have him. Okay scratch that, Peter’s not that cruel just a lovesick spider.

**Bonus:**

“Hey, Peter?”

“Oh, hey Cap! How can I be of service to you today?”

“I was just wondering…”

“Hm?”

“It’s just that…lately you seem, um, not yourself.”

“Not myself?”

“Yeah or something like that. I just want you to know that whatever it is, you can talk to me. I’ll listen to you and won’t judge you over whatever it is that’s bugging you, I promise.”

“…that means a lot to me. Trust me, Cap, it does. But I’m fine. I’m young, hot, and have issues. It’s normal for my age. Do you even remember what it’s like to be my age? I know it was a few centuries ago but come on, Cap!”

“You think I’m a few centuries old? Really, Peter?”

“Okay, just a century then.”

“Peter.”

“And your name is Steve just in case you forgot.”

"Oh, well that explains why people keep saying 'Steve' while looking at me expectantly. Thanks for clearing that up for me."

"You're welcome, Steve. And don't worry, I'll always have your back."


	3. Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some odd reason I had fun with this one. I guess I like writing Clint...which I hope I did a good job at it. lol

**Clint Barton**

Clint Barton loves women and in return, women love him back. He’s a lady’s man and is proud of it. Flirting with attractive women comes natural to him like breathing does. He’s been told once or twice he should stop creeping around women but dismisses it as jealously. Who wouldn’t be jealous of him? Hell, he’s sometime jealous of himself!

Actually, he loves himself too much to be jealous of himself. There’s only ever been one person Clint can honestly say he’s jealous of. Well, use to be jealous of until something happen and that jealously morphed into something else. Who in the world could Clint Barton aka Hawkeye be jealous of? It’s actually a really, really easy answer. Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, is who Clint found himself jealous of.

Clint would love to meet the person who hasn’t, in point in their lives, been jealous of the iconic hero. His excuse is easy. He didn’t know Steve Rogers well enough to not be jealous of him until he actually got to know the man. Once he did, he realized Steve Rogers is everything good and nice. He’s like sunshine, rainbows, and flowers riding on a damn unicorn. That’s honestly the best way to describe Steve Rogers. How can anyone be jealous of that? It’s like writing down kicking puppies and stealing ice cream from kids is your favorite hobby. No one does that or at least, no one better be fucking doing that or they’ll get an arrow up their ass. And Clint can’t help but want to protect and own every bit of ray of light, all the colors, and all the fucking petals that Steve oozes out when he walks.

He knows it’s wrong to want to own someone especially when that someone already has someone else. Clint will _never_ be fucking jealous of Tony Stark. He has standards regardless of what other people may think. No. Clint refuses to go there because he knows being jealous of Tony will only lead down to a spiral of self-loathing. Like how in the world could Steve fall in love with someone like Tony? He’s a way better choice! He knows it. Sure he’s reckless, can be annoying, impulsive, a wiseass, prankster, and the list can go on and on. But that’s not the point! He’s still better than Tony…so why not him? It fucking sucks and that’s why Clint refuses to be jealous of Tony. Yes, yes, he knows he’s not one to back down from a challenge but fuck it. Just fuck it. Actually, he would like to fuck Steve but yeah, that’s not going to happen any time soon. Hell, not even in any lifetimes soon.

Speaking of fuck, it’s really weird and hard to look at Steve whether he’s in costume or not, and not have to urge to screw him senseless. Let’s be honest, who here hasn’t had a wet dream about Captain America? It’s just that for Clint, he gets those whether he’s asleep or wake. He doesn't really know if it makes him gay or not. But whatever. He doesn't care because it's Captain fucking America. He just deals with wanting Steve……which sucks. He has to keep it in his pants because he fucking refuses to lose Steve’s respect for him by dry humping him or something. He might go shit crazy if that were to happen. 

He remembers when someone, he thinks it was Peter, who called him a ‘flamboyant hothead’ to his face and how everyone laughed. The only person who didn’t laugh was Steve who shook his head and said something that Clint will never forget. “Clint may act like that but we all know that isn’t who he is.” Steve didn’t laugh at him but instead defended him. Perhaps that’s when it went from jealously into something…else. Clint not sure if it’s love or lust or fucking both. He’s content to fight alongside Captain America and to be able to call Steve Rogers a damn good friend. Although he briefly wonders if Steve would ever be willing to be friends with benefits with him. Tony would totally cockblock him and probably kill him too if he were to ask. Damn, he needs to get laid soon.


End file.
